EMMA
by DYNOMITE
Summary: NOT EMMA FROST: I know this girl, she and her brother were theives. At 16 she alone saved the world from Apocalypse. Some say there's no honor among theives. Obviously some never met Emma LeBeau. Romy,PietroOC,Amyro,PiotrOC
1. Home Sweet Home

What would you do? What would you do if the fate of the entire world was thrust into your hands? What would you do if the lives of billions and billions of strangers rested on yer shoulders? Would you risk your life to save the lives of the people who hate and fear you? Would you risk it all for them? Would you?...I would.

This is a story of a girl named Emma LeBeau. She lived her life as the little sister of the infamous Remy 'Gambit' Lebeau, the heir to the Thieves Guild of New Orleans. Emma always imagined that nothing exciting would happen to her, but she was dead wrong. Her entire life was turned upside down when she was told that she was the only person who could save this helpless planet from the one called…Apocalypse.

Chapter 1 – Home Sweet Home?

**XxXxXxXx**

Remy opened the door to the 'home' of the Thieves Guild of New Orleans. Jean-Luc walked past him and into the building. Remy took a deep breath and followed. He stepped inside prepared to be bombarded by a bunch of thieves that were happy to see him. Luckily, there was no one there. Remy let out a sigh of relief. He honestly didn't feel like having a family reunion. There was only one person he wanted to see. "Where is she?" He asked Jean-Luc.

"Who?" Jean-Luc asked, giving Remy a puzzled look.

"Don't play games with me. You know who."

":sigh: Da gurl's most likely in her room." He turned and started to walk down a hallway. He stopped once he got to the last door. He took another deep breath, and knocked. He waited for an answer, but no reply. He slowly opened the door. He smiled when he saw her.

She was lying in her bed, asleep, under her Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comforter. Remy shook his head. '_That girl will never stop bein' a dork._' He chuckled to himself. '_Well, accordin' to her, she's a dweeb._' Remy walked over to the side of her bed and knelt down. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly. "Emma." He whispered. She didn't wake. Remy shook her a little harder and whispered a little loader. "Eeemma." Still, the girl didn't wake up. Remy stood up and put his hands on his hips, and grinned his evil little grin. "EMMA!"

"AAAAAH!" Emma fell out her bed onto her floor, and sat up quickly. "I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR! I WAS ALL HENRY'S FAULT!" She said quickly scanning the room. Her eyes stopped, though, when the came to Remy. "Oh, hey Remy……..REMY!" Emma jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing the life out of him.

"Um, Em?"

"Oh, Remy, i so happy to see you. Man, Ah've missed you!"

"I've…really missed…..you too….but there's some...thing you…got…to know." Remy was now struggling to breathe. Emma looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

"What?"

"Yer squeezing the life out of me."

"Oops." Emma quickly let go of Remy and stepped back as Remy gasped for air. "Sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength." She said, giving him her 'get away with everything' smile.

"Yeah. Right."

"So, when ja get here?"

"When did I get ta N' Orleans, or when did I get home?"

"Well how long ya been in N' Orleans?"

"Few hours."

"WHAT! WHAT HELL WERE YOU DOIN'!" Remy raised an eyebrow. '_There's no way dis girl could be that stupid_.' "Oh, no. You went and rescued Jean-Luc, didn't you? Crud."

"Yeah, but I'd like to know why _you_ didn't. If you would have gone and gotten him, it would have saved me a whole lot of trouble."

"I had my reasons. Now, before this conversation gets any further, let's get some food. I'm hungry." Emma started to walk past Remy and out the door.

"When are ya not hungry?" Remy muttered. He turned and followed her out the door towards the kitchen.

"You calling me fat?" She asked as she kept walking. Remy didn't answer. "Asshole. I'll have you know I weigh 126.25346 pounds."

"Ya know, words can't describe how retarded you are." Emma smiled.

"Meaning ya got the words, ya just can't express them." They both started to laugh as they entered the kitchen. "What d'ya want?"

"Nuin. I'm not really hungry." He answered, taking a seat at the table.

"'Kay." Emma grabbed a bag of cheese doodles, and sat down beside Remy. "So, what's all been happenin'?"

"Well…."

: 1 hour 43 minutes and 28 seconds later :

"REMY! YOU _KIDDNAPPED_ THE GIRL!"

"NO! I DIDN'T _KIDDNAPPED_ HER!"

"Oh, right, ya just knocked her out, tied her up, put her on a train, and took her ta N' Orleans against her will."

"Exactly." Remy said with a satisfied look on his face. Emma rolled her eyes.

"And you think _I'm_ stupid?" She asked, smiling at her older brother.

"Well, you never really gave me a reason to think otherwise."

"If I'm so stupid how come I'm one the best damn hackers on the whole damn planet?"

"Good point. By the way, what cha been hackin' int…" He was cut off by Emma jumping up from the table and running to the kitchen door and looking out. Remy raised an eyebrow. "S'mthin' wrong?"

"You in for a family reunion?" Emma asked without looking back.

"Not really." He got up and also walked over to the door. When he looked out he saw the living room filling up with thieves. "Oh great." Before they could get way, Henry, their 'brother' spotted Remy.

"Remy!" He shouted from across the room. The other idiots, I mean, thieves, looked up and saw him too.

"Remy!" they all shouted.

"Oh shit." Remy muttered. Emma looked up that her brother smiling.

"God, I feel so bad for you." He sent her a glare. Emma stepped back just in time. The kitchen door flung open and Remy was engulfed in the crowd of thieves. Emma stood a few feet away shaking her head. "Poor Remy." She said to herself, tying not to smile. She looked down at her watch. "They'll be done in 'bout an hour." She turned and walked out. She went over to the couch, grabbed the remote and sat down. 'If only he could have gotten here sooner.' She turned on the TV and began to scan the channels.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Remy walked out of the kitchen and came over to where Emma was sitting. She looked down at her watch. It had been an hour since she left Remy in the kitchen. "Damn. I'm good."

"What?"

"Nuin." Gambit opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to. Instead he plopped down beside his sister. He began to watch the TV when something caught his eye. He noticed the odd look on his Emma's face. '_I wonder if I should tell him what happen. I probably should, but I'm worried about his reaction._'

"Emma, what's wrong?" Emma snapped back to reality.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?"

"I know that look."

"What look?" She asked, sincerely confused.

"That look you get when something happed and you don't know if you want to tell me." Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what the hell yer talkin' 'bout." With that said she turned back to the TV thinking the conversation was over. However, you'd think she'd know by now that Remy wouldn't let it end so easily.

"Em, what are ya hidden?" Emma again looked at her brother, but with a look that said 'Are you a freaking moron?'

"What do you mean, 'what am _I_ hiding? What 'bout what yo hiding?"

"What the hell are ya talkin' 'bout? I'm not hidden shit!" Remy replied, completely confused, shocked and outraged. Emma turned herself so she was looking Remy directly in the eyes.

"Okay, here's what I don't get; you had a pretty damn good life up there, in New York…..well, compared to here at least. So why in the hell you came back." Remy opened his mouth to answer, but Emma cut him off. "And don't you TELL me it was to save that good for nuin low life stupid piece of shit asshole BASTARD! And because NOTHING is worth saving that piece of garbage, I KNOW that can't be the real reason why you came back."

"Hey, what's going on?" Henry asked, walking out of the kitchen.

"GO AWAY!" Emma and Remy shouted in unison.

"Sorry." He turned and left. Emma looked back at her brother and sighed.

"Ya know what, forget it. Forget I ever said anything." She got up and started to walk towards the hallway that lead to her room.

"I don't understand what yer problem is, Emma!" Emma stopped on a dime. She turned to face him with an emotionless look.

"Yer a damn fool, Remy. You were given the opportunity to leave this place and never return, but you did. I'd give _anything_ to be able to just walk away."

"Then way don't you?" Emma looked down at her feet, then back to her brother.

"……cuz I'm afraid to." She was gone before Remy could say anything back.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was 3:46 in the morning. Remy had been lying on his bed staring at the ceiling for around an hour and a half. He couldn't help but replay what Emma had said to him earlier. '_You're a damn fool, Remy. You were givin' the opportunity to leave this place and never return, but you did. I would give anything to be able to just walk away……Then why don't you?...I'm afraid._' He never knew how much she really hated this place. "What am I gonna do?" He looked over at his nightstand, and picked up a picture he had sitting there. It was a picture of Emma, him, and their two best friends. He smiled, but it soon faded. At that moment, he knew what he had to do. In one way or another, he was going to get her the hell out of there.

* * *

It's a little short, I know, but it's a start. I've been working on this story, well not this particular one, but this story line for 3 years, and I'm finally getting it posted! YAY FOR ME! R&R 


	2. Dynomite

**_This story is dedicated to those who lost their lives in the New Orleans disaster, and to those whose lives have been damaged by the hurricane. It's also dedicated to anyone whose life has been damage, destroyed, or taken by some kind of disaster. May you one day find piece and may God, or whom ever you may worship, be with you and watch over you. And may you never loose your faith._**

Anyways,

I have no friggen clue how to describe my character, Jaguar, during the story. So, I'll do it now.

**JAUGAR** (this is what she changes into)

**Hair** – sandy blonde and varies in style.

**Ears** – they look like Inuyasha's but a tad bit larger.

**Eyes** – golden cat eyes

**Fangs** – um, well, they're fangs. Like Sabertooth's.

**Skin** – covered in fur

**Fur** – like a jaguar (duh)

**Nails** – basically the same thing as Lady Deathstrike from the movie, except they're only an inch and a half long, and they're not adimantium. They're like Spyke's spikes.

**Tail** – prehensile, like Kurt's, but not that style. It looks like a regular jaguar tail.

**Senses **– as good as Logan's, except for her hearing, it's a hell of a lot better than his.

She's also 19. So whenever I call her "Jaguar" this is the form I am referring her to. You'll get the idea of what her human form looks like throughout the story.

Okay that should be all. Now, on with chapter 2! YAY!

**Chapter 2: Dynomite**

**XxXxXxX**

(8:17am)

"He's back! Why the bloody hell would he come back!"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. He ju…" Emma froze then quickly stuck the phone under the pillow and laid down. Just as she did, the door opened to reveal Jean-Luc. He looked around the room then shut the door. Emma waited a minute to make sure he as gone, trying not to make a sound. Though, she was finding hard not to laugh at the muffled voice coming form under her pillow. She grabbed the phone and put it back up it her ear. "Sorry."

"What was_ that_ all about?"

"Jean-Luc came in."

"Ya know, you wouldn't have to do that if ya didn't get yer self grounded."

"Hey! That wasn't my fault!"

"Rioght. And I suppose Henry's car just blew up all by its lonesome self." She said with sarcasm.

"I told you what he did. I figured you would have understood."

"Yeah, I know, but still, the _car_?"

"It was most precious to him."

"But it was a Jaguar!"

"You are so obsessed with your powers. It's ridiculous."

"I know. So how's Damnit Gambit?"

"You know he hates that name."

"It's not as bad as your name for him, 'Dreamy Remy'."

"I'd only say that when he came back from a night of flirtin'."

"Whatever. So, ya'll get caught up?"

"Yeah, then we got in an argument."

"But ya'll like never get in fights. It's kind of weird. All siblings get in fights, but not ya'll."

"Well, when you live with a guild of thieves and you have enemies, who happen to be assassins, constantly out to get you, you tend to have more important things to worry about than fighting with your sib. Duh."

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of you when I get there."

"Yer c'min back to the US?"

"Yeah, I was planning on going to New York to see my lil bro. How is he?"

"Well 'cording to Remy, he got his driver's license suspended so many times, the city finally took it away."

"Idiot."

"It's not his fault, it's the damn roads. America has to be so different from the rest of the world. He's used to driving on the left side of the road."

"……..nooo, his an idiot."

"………..yeah, yer right."

"Listen, I got to go. I'll talk to ya later. See ya."

"Later." Emma pressed the hang up button and did a deep sigh. "Poor John." She got up and headed of the door. She pressed her head against it and listened for foot steps. She liked to be left alone in the morning, so she could eat breakfast in peace. When she was sure no one was walking around outside the door, she slowly opened it. She looked around to double check and headed for the kitchen. '_If Henry knows what's good for him, he won't be in there. I don't know if I'll be able to keep from killing him. Not after what he did to me, that bastard._' Emma thought to herself, thinking back to a few nights earlier.

**:FLASHBACK:**

:Outside the 'house' of the thieves:

"Emma!" Henry wrapped his arms around Emma from behind and pulled her back against him.

"Um, hi…Henry. What are you doin'?" She tried to get out of his embrace, but couldn't, not without hurting him.

"I've been t'inkin'"

"'_Oh well that's never a good thing._' About what?" She started to get nervous as they started to sway.

"Well, Ah'm nineteen, so dat means I'll be finding a wife soon." Emma swallowed.

"Yeah, so?"

"Yer sixteen, Emma. Plenty old enough to get married." Emma could feel the blood draining from her face. '_Oh my God._' Her heart started to pound harder and harder when she felt his breathe on her ear. She didn't like him being so close to her. Better yet, she didn't like him touching either. "Ah want you to be my, wife." He whispered.

Emma froze in shock. '_What the hell did he say? He is on drugs? What the hell is wrong wit…_' Her thoughts were interrupted by a strange feeling on her neck. She realized that Henry leaving a trail of kisses down it. '_Oh hell no. That's it!_' She yanked herself out of his grip and turned to face him. "ARE YOU OUT OF YER FUCKING MIND! I CAN'T MARRY YOU!"

"And why not?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips. Emma's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yer joking, right?" She got no answer, just a blank stare. "Okay, listen, not only would me marrying you be weird, nasty, gross, and freaky because yer my step brother, it would just be down right wrong. And possibly illegal." Henry grabbed her biceps and pulled her close to him, which caused Emma to gasp. He looked straight into her demonic eyes and smiled.

"We break the law every day, Cherie." He pressed his lips against hers. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds, but to Emma, it seemed to have lasted forever. She would have pushed him away, but before she could Henry pulled away. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked, smiling.

"You nasty ass son of a BITCH! Who, da blazin' _HELL,_ do you think ya are!" She pushed him away, which caused him stumbled backwards.

"Ah t'ink Ah'm Henry LeBeau! Son of Jean-Luc LeBeau, King of t'ieves!" He shouted at her, pointing to himself. Emma smiled.

"Yeah, well I'm the mutant called Dynomite. Allow me to remind you why I'm called that." She turned to his new Jaguar. "You she yo car there?" She asked without turning back to him.

"Yeeah." He answered in a nervous voice.

"Watch." She said, still facing the car. At that moment Henry knew what she was going to do, but before he could even move, she winked.

:**BOOM!**: The explosion of the car caused it to jump about seven feet in the air. She turned to Henry smiling. "Ain't I a stinker?"

"YOU STUPID WHORE!" Henry started to run towards his car, but Emma grabbed him by his arm and threw him ten feet behind her into a wall. She flew over towards him, and got within a few inches of his face.

"Henry, sweetie," She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm one powerful mother fucker, and if you ever do that again, I'll blow yo damn head off." She said in a mocking, sweet voice. Henry smiled back, which caused hers to disappear. '_Why is he smiling?_'

"We'll see." He said glancing towards the door of their house. Emma got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She slowly stood up and turned around, just in time to see Jean-Luc come running out. The second she saw the look on his face, she knew Henry was going to get away with what he had just done to her.

**:END FLASHBACK:**

"Bastard." Emma said to herself as she continued to walk down the hallway. '_Ah wonder if I should tell Remy. I'd tell him, but Ah'm worried about what he'd do. Would he not care or would he go after Henry? Annalisea (**on-uh-lee-sa**) said I should but I just don't know._' She sighed and pushed open the kitchen door. She walked straight to one of the cabinets and got a box of cereal.

"Morning Cherie." Emma yelped at the sound of the voice and jumped, which caused the cereal box to fly from her hands and to the floor; cereal spilling everywhere. She spun around to see Henry sitting at the kitchen table.

"Damnit Henry! What the hell do you want!" He opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off. "Say the word, '_you_', and yer dead." He closed his mouth and smiled.

"Emma, Emma, Emma." He said walking over to her. "Yer not still mad 'bout what happen, are ya?" Emma wanted nothing more than to tare his butt up, but she couldn't, at that moment Remy walked in the room.

"Emma."

"Yeah?" She now turned her attention to her brother.

"You wanna come wit me to get some breakfast?"

"ABSOLUTELY! I'm so freakin' hungry."

"I figured that much. C'mon, let—"

"She can't go, Remy." Remy and Emma both turned to Henry.

"Why not?" Remy asked.

"She's grounded. She can't leave the house." Henry smirked at Emma, who in return gave him her worst death glare, but it didn't faze him. Remy looked at his sister.

"Em, is that true?" Emma looked down at the floor, but never answered Remy. "Well, damn Em, whaddja do?" She took a deep breath and walked over to Henry. She looked him square in the in the eyes.

"I'm going out to spend time with my brother, whom I haven't seen in over a year, and if ya try ta stop me, you'll find yerself two olives short a martini. Got it?" She walked by over to Remy, grabbed him by the arm and quickly and literally dragged him out the door. Henry picked up the can of beer he had been drinking and gulped down the rest. He wiped his mouth and slammed the can down on the table.

"Well see Cherie." He said, staring at the door. "Well see."

**XxXxXxXx**

:Inside Magneto's old hideout (12:30pm):

St. John walked into kitchen, still in his PJs, to get some breakfast. He stopped and looked around. "Huh, I wonder wut I should eat." He said to no one in particular. Though, unknown by him, someone was watching him. The shadowy figure grinned and chuckled under their breath so John wouldn't hear them as they watched him from the beams that held up the ceiling. ((the things Logan was standing on when he came to 'visit' Pyro)) He gabbed a bag of popcorn out of the cabinet, put in the microwave and turned it on. "I wonder wut Gambit and Em are doin' right now."

After the popcorn popped he put in a bowl and took into the surveillance room. He sat down in front of that big TV and played his favorite video. The figure silently jumped to the floor walked up behind St. John. "Ya know that, no matter how many toimes you watch that, he'll still blow up in the end."

"AHHH!" St. John jump up out of his seat and popcorn went everywhere. He turned around to face a smirking Jaguar. "AHHH! What the FUCK is wrong with you?" Jaguar's smirk turned to a mocking smile.

"Now, is that any way to greet yer big sister?" She asked changing back to normal form.

"Who said I wanted to greet ya?" He asked sitting back down. Annalisea placed some locks of her golden hair behind her ear, and sat down on the arm of his chair. "When'd you get here?"

"A little while ago." She looked around and listen for any sign of anyone else, but didn't see nor hear anything. "Well, I knew Gambit left, but where's everybody else?"

"They all left."

"Awww. You poor baby! Living here all alone!" She covered her face as if she were crying; St. John just rolled his eyes. "Hey! I've got an idea!" She said, jumping up from the chair, and St. John looked up at his sister.

"Wut?" Annalisea walked a little ways away from him; she kept her back to him, then she started to pace.

"Weeelll….no, no, no, forget it. It'll never work."

"WUT!" He shouted, becoming irritated.

"Well," She turned face him again. "why don' t you go and join the X-Men!" St. John stared at her for a moment, and then…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He started up with his retarded hyena laugh. However, Annalisea didn't find it funny, and you could tell by the look on her face. Which was what caused Pryo to stop laughing. "Shish, if only looks could kill."

"I'd be an only child. Look St. John, I'm serious. You can't just sit here and wait for everyone to come back." Pyro got up walked over to her, and looked her square in the eyes.

"I'd rather join the brotherhood, then the stupid X-Men."

"Yes, but they don't running water right know." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Then how do they bathe?" He asked back, crossing his arms.

"They break into the YMCA at night and use the showers there." Pyro raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that? Never mind, I don't want to know. But I'm still not going."

"But soon the water and electricity for this place will be shut off."

"So." St. John turned and started to walk away, but his grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back to her, changing to Jaguar again. She looked him the eyes.

"Yer goin' to the institute whether you want to or not. Even if I have to drag you there by yer ear, and you know I will. Got it?" She said, in a threatening voice. St. John gulped.

"Got it. So when do we leave?" He asked in a nervous voice.

"Right now." She started to walk out the room, dragging her brother by the arm.

"Uh, Anna (**on-uh**). Anna. ANNALISEA!" He yelled, yanking her to a stop, causing her to turn around.

"WUT!"

"Can I at least get dressed first!" Annalisea changed back to normal and let go of her brother.

"Foine, but hurry up."

"Thank you." Anna watched him storm out of the room to go get ready, and rolled her eyes.

"Big baby."

**XxXxXxXx **

(20 minutes later)

St. John stood in front the mirror in his room. He didn't know what to wear. Should he wear his uniform or something casual? After a few minutes he finally decided on a white under shirt and a pair of shorts with flames on them. He grabbed his flip-flops and headed back to the surveillance room. He had entered the room just as his sister hung up her cell phone. He immediately noticed the look on her face. "Anna wut's wro…"

"We got to go!" She said running pass St. John, grabbing his arm again in the process. She continued to run until the got outside. Once they were in Annalisea car, St. John asked his sister what was going on. "Emma and Remy are in deep shit. We got to get to the mansion!" John grabbed hold of the handle on the side of the door and held on for dear mercy as Annalisea took off down the road.

"What kind of trouble?"

"There was a huge foight, and the two of them are hiding roight now, and if we don't get to them soon, they'll most likely be killed."

"But how the hell can _they_ help?" He asked, taking about the X-Men.

"THEY HAVE A FREAKING JET, YOU MORON!"

"Uhhh….that was a red loight." St. John said, pointing out the window.

"If we get them to help us," Anna continued, not hearing him.

"And that was a stop sign."

"we'll be able to get to them faster."

"AHHH!"

"And if we don't get to them fast enough,"

"Did we hit the old lady?"

"then they may die. Why is that so hard to understand?" St. John looked out the back window.

"It's okay, the old lady still alive."

"Wut?" Annalisea looked over at her brother.

"ANNA WATCH OUT!" Anna looked back at the road just as a truck was pulling out in front of them.

"SHIT!" She slammed on brakes and swerved the car, narrowly avoiding the truck.

"JESUS CHRIST!"

"WOULD YOU CHILL!" John slumped down in his seat, eyes staring straight ahead. Annalisea pulled onto the road that leads to the institute. "When we get there, try not to do anything stupid. 'Kay?" The only reply she received was a glare. "Good." She then took a deep breath and concentrated. **_Professor, it's Annalisea, can you meet me at your front door. It's urgent. _**

_**Annalisea what is it?**_

_**I'll explain when we get there.**_

_**We?**_

_**Yes, I have my brother with me.**_

_**Alright, I'll meet you at the door.**_

**_Thanks._** The gate to the mansion opened and Annalisea drove through and parked. She and St. John jumped out of the car and ran up too to the door, but before they could knock, it opened to reveal the professor. To his left was Storm and to his right was Logan, who didn't look to pleased to see the young pyromaniac.

"G'day Professor. May we come in?"

"Of course, right this way." Annalisea followed Storm and the Professor to his study, but St. John decided to stay back and look around, so Logan stayed with him.

"This' noice place you got here, mate. I wouldn't moind stayin' here myself." He said, walking around. He walked over to what seemed to be a priceless vase and reached out to touch it, but was yanked away by Logan.

"We'll kid, ya can't, so don't get too attached." St. John smirked at the hint of annoyance in Logan voice.

"Aww, c'mon now, yer not still mad 'bout yesterday are ya?"

"What's your game, kid?" Logan growled.

"First of all, it's St. John or Pyro not _Kid_. And second, there's no game. ….Uh, do you moind?" He pointed to Logan's hand, which still had a grip on his shirt. Logan let go with another growl. "Ya know, you sure do growl a lot."

"Then why exactly are you here, _St. John_?" He asked, ignoring Pyro's little comment.

"Well, to be honest," he said scratching his head, "I really have no idea."

"Really?" Logan asked, crossing his arms, giving St. John his 'That's a load of shit' look.

"Yeah, Anna hasn't actually told me wut happened. All I know is Gambit and Emma are in some deep shit."

"Gambit and who?" He asked.

"Emma." Logan raised an eyebrow. "Gambit's little sister. She's a few months younger than me."

"So Gumbo's got a sister. She a mutant?"

"Oh yeah. She's a pretty damn powerful one, too, if I say so myself. She can…"

"Logan can you tell Kitty her turn to do the dis….What the hell his _he_ doing here?"

"Well, it's noice to see you too. How's the family?"

"Pyro's older sister is here speaking to the Professor." Scott looked from Logan to St. John.

"You have a sister."

"Sure do. You know her, too."

"I do?"

"Yeah, she's been working with the Professor for years." Scott's eyes widened with horror.

"Wait, she's not…"

"Logan, Scott, find Rogue and Kurt, and report to the X-Jet immediately." Scott's eyes widened even more and his jaw dropped when he saw who was standing next to the Professor.

"JAGUAR!" Scott turned to face Pyro. "THAT'S YOUR SISTER!" He asked, pointing behind him.

"Yulp." St. John answered, with a big smile.

"Scott. The X-Men? Please."

"Uh, right, but what's going on, Professor?"

"We are going to New Orleans." Scott looked at the Prof. with confusion. Why would they be going there? Hadn't they just come back from New Orleans?

"But Professor weren't we just there yesterday. Why would we need to go back?"

"Gambit needs our help." Scott began to ask another question, but before he could, Logan grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him away to fetch the rest of the X-Men. "Now, we should be able to get to them in around an hour. Come with me and I'll take you to the X-Jet." The professor and Storm turned and started down one of the many hallways; Annalisea and St. John close behind.

"Anna, what happened?" St. John whispered to his sister.

"They're on da run." He stopped for second to let that little piece of info sink in. Had they really tried to run? Why? Hadn't Remy told him that if any thief tried to leave the guild on their own free will, Jean-Luc would have them hunted down and killed? He sighed and ran to catch up to Anna and continued to walk beside her.

'_Remy, wut the hell have you two gotten yerselves into?_'

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Okay, if yer wondering why Remy and Emma speak a little differently than Jean-Luc and Henry, it's because Remy, in Evolution, speaks more properly and with better grammar than the others. Seriously, if you watch Cajun Spice and listen carefully, you'll see what I mean. I didn't realize it until like the 10th time I watched the episode.

I hope ya'll are enjoying the story. Plz read and review.


	3. The Pickup

"**Mutation, it is the key to our evolution. It is how we have evolved from a single celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. The process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years, but every few hundred millennia evolution leaps forward."**

**Dr. Jean Grey**

**Chapter 3: The Pick up**

**XxXxXxXx**

:Inside an abandoned warehouse:

Emma sat near the back of the large room. She was sitting on the floor leaning against a post, watching her brother pace back in forth. He had been doing that for an hour. "Ya know, if ya keep doing that, you may end up putting a hole in the ground." He smiled at her, but that was all. Emma pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She turned her head to look out the window. Though it was the run down part of the city, where a bunch of homeless people lived, she thought of it as peaceful, and the people there were so lucky. None of them ever had to worry about the Thieves Guild or the Rippers. No one from either gang came this way. No one to rob or worth killing. She sighed as the events of earlier came flooding back.

**:FLASHBACK:**

:Outside a little café:

"So, how's everyone been?" Remy asked, taking another sip of his frappachino.

"Good. Good. Very good. I mean why wouldn't they be. Nothing exciting has happened. InfactitsbeenreallyboringImeanhaveyouevernoticehowboringitgetshere" Remy knew something was up. His sister always started to nervously ramble in a quick pace whenever anything happened that she was trying to avoid talking about. "forgodssakeIwatchedadocumentaryonearthwormsontheNationalGeographicchannel."

"Emma, how'd you get grounded?" She ignored the question and continued rambling.

"Didyouthatifyoucutanearthworminhalfitturnsintotwoseparatworms?"

"Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll just ask Hen..."

"NO!" she shouted, causing some heads to turn. "I-I-I mean, uh, could you repeat the question?"

"What happened while I was gone?" Emma hesitated; she still wasn't sure if she should tell him. "Em?"

"I can't tell ya."

"Why not?"

"You may freak out or over react…" '_or possibly go on a kill spree._' She thought to herself. Remy leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Try me." Emma stared down at her drink.

"But yer goin' to freak out."

"Fine, how's this: I promise I will not under any circumstances freak out what-so-ever." After a minute of contemplating, she took a deep breath, nodded her head, and began.

"Well, see, one night last month, Henry did something………….weird." Remy raised an eyebrow, but kept his mouth shut. Seeing how he wasn't going to say anything, she continued. "Okay, well see I was outside and he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me." Remy's eyes widen.

"Wait, what?"

"Hey, ya asked me to tell you what happened, so shut up." She said, pointing her finger at him. Remy looked annoyed but stayed quite. "Thank you. Anyways, he wrapped his arms around me and started talkin' about how he needed to get married. And then he was all like 'You would make a perfect wife.'" Remy's eye started to twitch, but it went unnoticed. "Then I was like 'Are ya out of yer mind!' and he was like no. Then I told him we couldn't get married cuz we're siblings, well, step-siblings, but he didn't care. Then guess what the son of a bitch did." Remy was trying to brace himself, but was finding it hard to. "He started to kiss me on the freaking NECK! What a FREAK."

"WHAT!" Remy came up out of his seat so fast, it made the chair fly back. "PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TELL ME YER EXAGGERATING!"

"REMY, I'VE TOLD YOU A HUNDRED-MILLION TIMES, I DON'T EXAGGERATE! Now calm down! People are starting to stare. And you said ya wouldn't freak out!" She shouted at her brother

"I'm not _freaking out_! I'm _over reacting_! There's a difference! Now C'mon!" He grabbed Emma by the hand and took off down the street.

"Uh, Remy, I know we're thieves and all, but we didn't pay for the drinks……" she said pointing behind her "……….where we goin'?"

"To find Henry." '_Oh boy._' She thought gulping in fear of what might happen.

After a few minutes of walking they reached the Thieves Guild house. The two of them stood out front and Remy shouted for Henry to come outside. "Remy, is this really necessary?" She asked, from behind him.

"Of course it is. I'm not gonna let him get away with doin' that to _my_ sister." Just then Henry came walking out with a smirk on his face.

"Remy, you look pissed off. What happened, mon ami?"

"You tell me."

"I dunno what ya talkin'…"

"I'M TALKIN' 'BOUT WHAT YOU DID TO EMMA!" Emma cringed at the tone of his voice. She had never heard Remy sound so angry.

"Aw, she's knows it wun't dat bad. She's a good kisser." He said, walking up to Remy. Remy's angry grew, Emma could see it in his demonic eyes. Henry got real close to Remy's face and whispered, "And I bet she's even better in bed." At that point Remy had had enough, and his rage took over him. He grabbed Henry's shirt and raised his fist to punch Henry, but Emma intervened by putting in her two cents.

"FirstT of all…eww And second of all, you sick ass BASTARD!" She shouted, poking him in the chest. "Now, let go of him Remy, he ain't worth." Remy looked at his sister; he could tell she really didn't want him to hit Henry. Remy slow lowered his hand, and let out a deep sigh. Competition

"Yeah yer right. He ain't worth shit." But before he could let go of Henry's shirt, Jean-Luc, followed by some thieves, came running outside.

"What the hell is goin' on!" Jean-Luc demanded. Remy shoved Henry aside, grabbed Emma by the arm, and took off running down the street.

"Where in the hell are we going Remy!"

"Just keep runnin'!"

**:END FLASHBACK:**

'_And here we are._' She thought. Remy stopped pacing and walk over to his sister. "Em? You 'kay?" She looked up at him with a face that shouted '_are you flippin serious_' "Yeah, I figured." He sat down next to her. "But seriously, ya know there's nothin' ta worry about. Everything's gonna be alright. I'm not gonna let anything or anyone hurt you. I promise."

"Remy, let me give you a little flashback…..we ran….from the Thieves Guild….…so tell me that, ya know, after they find and kill us." she said, pointing her finger at him. Remy stared at her dumbfounded. He tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. He started to get up when Emma said something unexpected. "I'm sorry, Remy."

"Sorry? What for, Em?"

"Sorry we're here. It's my fault that we're in this mess. If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened." Remy sat back down, an expression of shock had taken over his face. "If it wasn't for me, nothing bad would have ever happen to you. Mom and dad would still be alive."

"Would you shut up. You know none of that is true." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Now suck it up." He shook her a little to get her attention. "I can't you all in tears when the others get her. And like I always say, yer big brother will always be here to protect you."

"I AM NOT CRYING! Now go away. I have some sulking to do." She said, shooing him away with her hands. Remy got up and walked over to the window. Emma sighed again. She really wished Anna and the X-Men would hurry up. She imagined what it would be like to live at the institute. She couldn't wait to get there…..and away from here.

"Emma." She looked up and over at Remy.

"Yeah?"

"C'mon." He said getting up. Emma just stared.

"Where we goin'?"

"The jet just landed." Emma's eyes widened, '_Damn. Did I call that or what?_' "Emma! C'mon!" Emma snapped back to reality and jumped up.

"Right, c'min." She jumped up and ran outside after her brother and ran smack dab into him. "Jeez, Remy, if yer going to just stop all of the sud…oh...wow…..that is a really big jet." She said, her eyes now fixed on the Blackbird in front of her. "That would be so much fun to drive." She said, the two of them in a somewhat of a trance.

"Don't even think 'bout it." Just then the door to the jet open and Annalisea and Pyro came running out and over to them.

"You guys all roight?" Anna asked, snapping her fingers in Emma face to bring her back to earth, but before they could answer, the professor, followed by Rogue and Nightcrawler, came out of the jet. They walked/wheeled up to the two Cajuns.

"We came as soon as we could. I take it neither one of you is injured?" He waited for a response before he continued; Remy and Emma shook their heads 'no'. "Good. Now, Miss Allerdyce has told me what happed, and if you wish to, I will be more than happy to welcome you to say at my institute. I guarantee you will be safe." Remy opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Emma.

"Well that's a nice offer and all, but just out of curiosity, don't ya'll like….hate…him?" She asked, using her thumb to point towards her brother. **:SMACK:** Anna's hand collided with the back of Emma head. "OOWW! Jeez! What! Well they **_DO_** don't they?"

"Ya don't have ta come right out and say it!" Remy replied.

"Well saaaa-arreey." Emma stood there mumbling curse words in French, rubbing her head.

"You need not worry about that. If you treat the other students with respect, they will treat you with respect. Now, let us hurry back to the Blackbird." The seven mutants begin to return to the jet, but before they could move five steps someone from behind them called out Remy and Emma's names. The mutants all froze. The two Cajuns instantly turned white; they could feel the blood rushing from their faces. They turned around, and when they saw what was behind them, one word came to their minds and they spoke it in unison, "Shit."

Anna was the next to turn around, followed by the rest. The faces of the mutants, except Prof. X, who was able to keep a calm expression, were swept with a look of utter horror. They did not move or make a single sound, for the only sound made was the slight whisper of three little words that escaped Anna's lips, "God help us." She instantly turned to her Jaguar form.

There, standing but only ten yards away, was damn near the entire Thieves Guild, and Henry was leading them. He smiled at the petrified brother and sister before him. "C'mon, you two. You didn't really t'ink you could just leave like dat, didja?"

Emma was the first to speak, "Hey, it's free country. Plus, it ain't like we signed a freaking contract."

"Yeah, but just ta be on da safe side…" He raised his hand in the air and snapped his fingers. Every thief raised their gun and pointed them at Remy and Emma, which caused their eyes to widened with great fear. The mutants started to back up extremely slowly as Henry went on talking. "Ya see, we t'ieves don't like ta kill, cuz we're not assassins like da Rippers. However, we do wut must be dun." He raised his hand one more and smiled, "Voyez-vous dans l'enfer." **:SNAP:**

'_This is it._' Emma thought as she crouched down to the ground, listening to the gunshots; her hands covering her head. '_This is the end! It's all over!...wait, how come I'm not dead?_' She opened her eyes and looked around. Remy was lying on the ground covering his head, along with the rest of the mutants, except Prof. X, who Scott was leaning over. Then she looked up. '_Who's the red-head puttin' up da barrier?_'

"EVERYONE IN THE JET! HURRY!" Jean yelled to the others. First the professor rolled in the jet, then Scott, followed by Rogue and Kurt. Jaguar had to practically drag her brother from the spot he was standing in. '_He looks like someone just told him there were no more lighters in the whole damn state._' She thought to herself.

Remy got up off the ground and headed for the jet, but stopped and turned around. "HEY! C'mon, Em, let's go!" She did not move, she remained standing, staring at the thieves.

"Emma, was it? Hurry up and get in the jet!" Jean yelled. "I can't hold the barrier for much longer."

"Drop it."

"What!" Jean and Remy asked in unison. Was she out of her mind, they thought. "Emma, are you serious?"

"Trust me, Remy. I know what I'm doing. Now drop the barrier and you too get in the jet. After a few seconds of contemplating and a reassuring nod from Remy, Jean dropped her barrier and she and Remy ran inside the jet. They joined the other mutants who were watching from the front windshield. When all the smoke from the gun-firing cleared, they could see Emma standing there, Henry with his hand raised to cease the firing, and the thieves still with their guns drawn.

"Now, Em, do ya really t'ink _you_ can stop ALL of us?" He asked, crossing his arms. Emma stared at him blankly for few seconds, and then smiled.

With as much sarcasm as she could linger up, she asked a very sweet voice, "Henry, sweetie, don't cha remember what I told ya?" At that moment something no one had ever seen, happened; Emma's eyes and body began to glow a red tint. This caused many of the thieves to stumble backwards in fear. "I said, 'Don't _FUCK_. WITH. **_ME!_**'" She held her arms out to the side and looked Henry straight in the face, "Allez à l'enfer." She quickly brought her arms together, palms facing outward, then…

**:BOOM:**

The explosion caused three abandon building to collapse, set the entire guild flying through the air, and when the smoke cleared, the mutants in the jet could see a 20 foot long, 3 foot wide, and 5 foot deep crack stretching across the road. The door to the jet opened and Remy stuck his head out. "C'MON, EM!" She turned and started to walk, but someone grabbed her by the wrist, causing her to come to a stop. She new who it was and decided no to turn around.

"Damnit, Em! You don't belong wit dem, you belong here wit me. We can even start a new family." Emma let out a deep sigh….**:POW:** Henry fell to the ground, crying out in pain, clutching his freshly broken, bloody nose. "Some people never learn." Henry looked up at her with pure hatred and anger.

"You bitch." Emma smiled and gave him a semi solute like gesture.

"**_Bomb_** voyage." She said with a chuckle. She then speedily flew over to where her brother was standing at the entrance to the jet, and landed next to him. The two of them never broke eye contact with Henry until the door to the jet was completely shut and they were taking off. "Damn, I've been waiting to do that." They looked at one another and started to laugh; then they turned around. However, their smiles faded when they saw the mini-size mob of angry looking mutants.

"What the **_HELL_** was 'that' all about!" Rogue asked, ignoring the Prof.'s expression of disapproval in her choice of foul language. Remy and Emma looked from Rogue to each other, then back to Rogue, and replied together,

"Welcome to N' Orleans."

**XxXxXxXx**

"Jaguar! Pyro!" Scott hissed from the back of the jet, so the adults in the front wouldn't hear. The two of them turn in their seats to see him and the other students motioning for them to come back there. They quietly got up and walked back to them.

"Wut?" Anna asked and was 'shhh'ed by the others. "Sorry. Wut is it?" she asked quieter.

"What's the deal with them?" Jean asked, pointing towards the front the jet, where Remy was sitting with his arms crossed, and Emma sitting in the seat next to him sideways, using his arm to rest on; both were sound asleep.

"Uuuuuh…well….let's see. Where to begin?" Anna asked to know one in particular.

"Hows 'bout the beginning?" St. John replied, sarcastically, which earned him a glare….from everyone. "Wut?"

"Anyways," Anna turned her attention to the other mutants, "their parents died when they were really little. I think Remy said he was 7 and Emma was 4. According to him, they, their parents, were in a serious car accident right down the street from their house." The others gasped in horror.

"Are you for serious?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, and the worst part of it is, Remy said Emma was in the front yard at the toime and saw the whole thing." St. John answered for this sister, followed by four _Oh my God_s. "He said that he got really scared, grabbed his sister and ran."

"He said he didn't know where he was running to, but all he knew as he had to get Emma as far away from there as he could." Anna said, looking back to see if they were still asleep. "She didn't speak again for 5 mouths."

"Remy said he thinks that the sheila saw something that she, to this day, won't talk about. And Anna and I are starting to think the same thing?"

"That's when Jean Luc came in; right after those five mouths. He found them wandering the streets of New Orleans. He asked Remy about his eyes, so Remy told him about his powers. That's when Jean-Luc asked him if he wanted to come live with him and his thieves, but…"

"He said only if Emma could come, too." St. John said, finishing his sister's sentence. "Well, Jean-Luc didn't want to have to take care of a little girl so he tried to explain to Remy that she was just going to be in the way. But the bloke wasn't leaving his sister."

"So he took them both, after seeing her eyes as well, but he still didn't want to have to take care of her, so Remy did. He raised his sister himself." The mini-size mob of mutants sat there staring at the two Aussies. They were having some trouble taking it all in. Could that womanizing, cocky, kidnapping Cajun really be that good of a person.

"Wait. Are you tellin' us that that womanizing, cocky ass, egotistic Cajun is really a nice guy?" Now it was the two Aussies' turn to stare, trying to figure out how to answer that.

"Okay, yeah, sure, when you put it like _that_ it sounds unrealistic, but it's true." Annalisea said, trying to sound serious.

"What's going on?" The mutants yelped and jumped at the sound of Logan's voice. "Well?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Nothing." They all replied, taking in deep breaths of sheer terror.

"Well, we're coming in for the landing, so get in your seats and buckle up." He turned to walk back into the cockpit but stopped when he saw the two Cajuns. "Hey! Wake up you two."

"It's okay, we're awake." Emma said.

"Never went to sleep." Remy answered. Logan let out a 'hmpf', and returned to the cockpit.

Though neither Cajun opened their eyes, they could see the blood rushing out of the face of each mutant sitting round them knowing they heard every bit of the story that had just been told. They smiled their devious smiles of satisfactory.

"Asses." Anna whispered.

"Heard that."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ain't they stinkers. Well, anyways, there you have it. Chapter 3. 3.259 words. It took everything in my will power to stop it there so it wouldn't get too long. I hope ya'll like the story so far. R&R! Please and thank you.


	4. Transitions Can Be Difficult

Okay, I realize I forgot to put a disclaimer in my last chapter so here it is. I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION! And this goes for any future chapter that I may forget to put a disclaimer in. I promise that I don't own the show now and I won't own it by the next chapter either….or the one after that and etc. So don't panic.

Oh and during my story I'll go into random script-mode if adding something like "he said" or "Spyke stated" will mess up the flow. You'll see what I mean in this chapter.

**PS:** Annalisea's name is pronounced as **'**on-uh-lee-suh**' ** and when it's shorten to Anna it's pronounced** '**on-uh**'** not** '**ann-uh**'**. And when I say Annalisea is in her Jaguar form, I am referring to the form I described in the beginning of chapter 2.

**Chapter 4: Transitions Can Be Difficult**  
:Inside the lab at the X-Mansion:

"This is incredible, Charles," Dr. McCoy stated looking through a microscope at a strain of DNA. "I've never seen anything like it."

"What is it, Hank?" Professor Xavier asked wheeling up to the doctor.

"This mutant has more than one mutation." He answered, still staring into the microscope.

"That's not so unusual. Some of the students here have more than one."

"A slight healing factor to keep a mutant's mutations from killing them. Yes I know that, but I'm talking about something more like Jean. She has two separate mutations that have nothing to do with each other. A very rare condition."

"I see, but—"

"However, this is by far the rarest. In fact, it is so rare, I have neither come across it nor heard of it before. Three separate and complete, distinct mutations"

"Three?"

"Yes, three mutations: flight, strength, and something similar to her brother. Remy must touch the object he wishes to explode, Emma, however, only needs to concentrate on it."

"You know that from studying a strand of DNA?"

"No, she told me, and I must say that our Miss LeBeau is the most unique mutant that I have ever met. With what I've collected from my data, she may very well be one of the most powerful mutants in the world. So powerful in fact, she possibly rivals the strength of Apocalypse, himself."

"My God, are you certain?"

"No, not exactly, but I'd like to find out just how great her power is, and judging from what I was shown of yesterday's event in New Orleans, it may very well be true."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Damnit, Cajun!" Rogue shouted from the kitchen.

"What?"

"Wouldja leave me the hell alone!"

"Well sorry, chere. I'd figured you'd _want_ some attention."

"And I figured she'd have ripped yer head off by now." Anna muttered on the other side of the kitchen door.

"Not from the likes of you!" Rogue replied, jabbing her finger into the Cajun's chest.

"Aww, jeez, chere, that hurt," He said collapsing into a chair clutching his heart. "dat really hurt."

"Good, now I can die in peace." Rogue turned and stormed out the kitchen. She threw open the door which slammed into the side of Emma's, Anna's, St. John's, and Amara's heads, due to the fact that they had all be pressed up against the door listening. Rogue ignored their cries of pain and continued on her way down the hall.

After a few seconds of rubbing the pain away, they helped each other up. St. John took hold of Amara's hand and pulled her to her feet. When she was finally standing, she and St. John realized how close they were, and both blushed. '_Wow, she's so cute._' He thought to himself. He started to speak when Remy came out of the kitchen, bumping into Anna, who bumped into Emma, who bumped into St. John and Amara and once again, all hit the floor.

"Well damn, I sure as hell ain't listening at anymore doors." Remy looked down at his sister and the rest of them and rolled his eyes.

"You all need to get lives quick."

"We have lives…" Emma said, getting up.

"…They just revolve around you." Anna grinned, finishing the sentence, as she and the others also got up……again.

"Well, if ya'll don't mind, I'd appreciate it if ya'll'd stop listening in on my conversations." He pushed his way through the two mutants and continued on. Anna went to grab his arm to stop him, but she let him leave when something else, something more interesting, caught her eye, as well as Emma's: there stood St. John Allerdyce and Princess Amara Aquilla, gawking at each other. Now, they tried not to, they really did, however, they couldn't help but stare, being the rubberneckers they were.

"Thanks for helping me up…again." Amara said smiling

"Yer, uh, welcome." St. John smiled back.

"Um, you can let go now." St. John looked down and realized he was still holding her hands. He let go and stepped back.

"Oh, hehe, sorry, hehe, just making sure you were steady. Hehe." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. Amara could help smiling; it was hard for her to believe someone as adorable as this could have ever been one of Magneto's so-called 'evil henchmen'. She leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You're sweet," She turned around and walked on, "I'll see you later, St. John." She called back, giving him one last glace before disappearing through the door way. She hadn't seem to notice that St. John was now whiter than Rogue, his eyes as big as softballs, like the two pairs that had been watching.

He was completely zoned out until someone tapped him on the shoulder. "AHHH!" he yelped whipping around to who was behind him.

"AHHH!" Emma screamed sarcastically back. "Damn."

"Wut?"

"Been here one day and already in love."

"Wut?"

"You and the sheila." Anna said pointing at the door that Amara had just walked through. "It's so cute. You want me to hook you two up?"

"WHAT! NO! I can hook up with her on my own…but I wouldn't, cuz I'm not interested."

"Of course yer not '_interested_''." Emma emphasized, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nooo, most definitely not." Anna placed _her_ hand on his other shoulder. "He's _madly_ in '_love_'." St. John crossed his arms and nodded in agreement.

"Ya damn roight, I am madly in—I AM NOT!" He exclaimed. "QUIT DOING THAT! Nothing is ever going to happen between her an—"

**_Annalisea, Emma, St. John, I would like to see you in my study please._**

"Well, darn, just when we were havin' fun."

"WUT FUN!"

"C'mon you two." Anna walked ahead down the hall, followed by the other two.

Down the halls, through the foyer, and to the Professor's study they go

Emma knocked on the door when they got there, anticipating what the Prof. wanted to talk to them about. "Come in." a voice called; Emma did so and walked in with the other two.

"You wanted to see us, Professor?" Anna asked, shutting the door.

"Yes, please come in and take a seat." Emma and St. John took a seat on the couch, while Anna remained standing. "First I would like to speak you the two of you." He said, turning his attention to the two younger mutants. "As you are both aware, you will be starting in the 11th grade at Bayville High on Monday. I cannot express the importance enough of the need for good behavior. It has taken much persuasion to allow mutants back in school. Principal Kelly does not like mutants in the least and will jump at any chance he has to have you removed from the school permanently. I expect you to stay out of trouble." He said this more to St. John. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Oui."

"Yep."

"Good, here are your schedules." They took them and looked them over, taking notice that they had a lot of the same classes.

"We couldn't get you in _all_ the same classes, but I still want you to try to keep St. John out of trouble."

"Why you only worried 'bout me? She's the thief." St. John blurted out before Emma could speak.

"Because, Johnny Boi, she's knows how to stay _out_ of trouble….well, better than you at least."

Emma: (scowl)

"Whatever, I still don't see why I have ta go." He mumbled to himself.

"All right, you may go now, but I need to speak with you, Annalisea." The other two got up and headed out, Emma's nose in her schedule, and St. John still mumbling. Once they were gone and the door shut, the Professor pulled open a drawer in his desk and took out a file. He held it out for Anna to take it; she raised an eyebrow at it, but took it. "I need you to contact this young man, and invite him to come here. I have already located him." Anna opened the file and began to look through it.

"Not to be rude, but if you've already located him, why not just going ahead and inviting him yerself?"

"I would, but this situation with Apocalypse has me all tide up."

"Hold on," she interrupted pointing at the picture in the file, "isn't this—"

"Piotr 'Colossus' Rasputin, yes, former member of the Acolytes. I would have had Jean contact him, but I feel he may need much persuasion after how Magneto had blackmailed him. You are the best person when it comes to persuasion that I know, and the fact that you can speak Russian very fluently might come in handy as well."

"Russian? He's from Russia?" She looked down at the file. "Oh I see, well I've been there. I loved it; it was absolutely beautiful, but too cold for me to live there. This should be easy."

"I am not so sure, his trust may very well need just as much persuasion." Just then the door flew open and in stormed Scott. "Scott, what is the matter with you. Can't you see I'm in the middle of som—"

"I WANT THEM GONE!"

"Who?"

"THOSE THIEVES!"

Anna: "Here we go again."

"Scott, what did they—"

"They stole my wallet!"

"That's it? Why would they want yer crummy wallet?" Anna asked, trying to keep her cool.

"BECAUSE THEY'RE THIEVES, THAT'S WHAT THEY DO! THEY CAN'T BE TRUSTED!"

"WUT GIVES YOU THE ROIGHT TO JUDGE THEM!" she screamed back, now fuming. They stood face to face as if prepared for the other to attack at any moment.

"I KNOW THEIR TYPE! THEY CAN'T BE TRUSTED!"

"NO, YOU DON'T KNOW THEM **AT ALL**!" She retaliated, turning into her Jaguar form.

"AND YOU DO!"

"YES, YOU DUMBSHIT! AND I KNOW THEY WOULDN'T DO THAT! THEY DON'T STEAL FROM THEIR FRIENDS!"

"THEY DON'T THINK OF ME AS A FRIEND!"

"I CAN'T IMAGINE WHY! YER THE NOICEST PERSON I KNOW!" she shouted with as must sarcasm as humanly possible.

"HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD THE EXPRESSION 'NO HONOR AMONG THIEVES!" The Professor saw Anna's hand ball up into a fist and decided to intervene.

"Enough!" the Professor barked, his sudden outburst brought them back to reality, and their attention was quickly given to him. "Why are you so sure it was one of them?"

"Who else would take it?"

"Uh, Scott" Scott turned around to Bobby standing the doorway. "nobody took your wallet."

"How do you know?" Bobby reached into his pocket, pulled out an object, and held it out for Scott to take.

"MY WALLET!"

"Yeah, you lent it to me yesterday when I went out 'cuz I couldn't find mine."

":dumbfounded expression:"

"Thanks Bobby." Anna took the wallet and put in Scott's hand. "Lighten up, you jerk, and get out." She pushed Scott through the door, which made Bobby back up, and shut the door.

"Well, that was unexpected." The Professor said, still slightly bewildered how quickly that came and went. Anna did not reply, she just continued to stand with her back to him, her hands on the door and eyes shut, not saying a word. "You shouldn't mind Scott; you know how he can be. He'll get bet—"

"Do you think it was a g' idea to bring them here, Professor?" She asked, still facing the door.

"The transition will be difficult, for all of us, that I cannot deny, but it's only been one day. Give it some time, and I know they will learn to trust and respect one another." Again she was silent, gathering her thoughts. After a moment or two, she let out a slow, troubled sigh. She finally turned back around to face him, returning to her normal self.

"Do I get too involved in people's lives?"

"You care for your family and friends dearly, and would do anything for them, Anna. That is not and will never be a crime, but you must let them make their mistakes, and their choices, whether they be good or bad. If you constantly try to protect them, they will never learn. The world can be a dark and frightening place, Anna, we have all seen that. They must be prepared to face it."

"How do you know when to help or protect them, if they don't ask?" The Professor looked her square in the eyes and smiled.

"We don't. We just have to trust our instinct, they are usually right." She smiled and picked up the file she had laid on the desk.

"Do you ever speak in anything other than clichés, Professor?"

"Sometimes."

Leaving with a grin, Anna headed for her room to start on her new assignment, however at the last minute she decided to take a short detour. She headed for the boys' dorms to find her little brother. She put her ear to his door and listened: silence. She stepped back, thinking he wasn't in there, and turned to leave. A thought, however, struck her before she could even take a step. She looked back at the door, then, becoming Jaguar, she, again, put her ear to the door and listened. She heard it then: in the far corner of the room, the sound of pencil to paper. '_He's writing again? He hasn't been able to come up with any good ideas for months, and now all of the sudden, from the sound of it, he's smoking….hehe, no pun intended. :gasp: I wonder if it has anything to do with the sheila._' She slowly and quietly opened the door, peeking in to see if he was looking. Then she snuck in, not making a single sound. She made her way over to St. John, he still oblivious to Anna being there. Once she was behind him, she smirked. "Hey Johnny Boi."

St. John jumped, then turned around to meet the golden feline eyes of Jaguar. "AHHH!" he shrieked, tripping over this chair and falling on the floor. Anna, stunned for a moment, stared blankly at him and then burst into laugher. "Wut. The. HELL!"

"Dame, that never gets old." She said, barely managing to get it because she was still laughing. '_I feel better._'

"That's not funny." He growled, getting back into his chair. "What do you want?"

"Well, it's a pleasure to see you too." She replied, grabbing a chair and sitting next to him. "Whatcha writing?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Nuin."

"Really? Cuz it seems like a whole lot of sumin."

"Well, it's not." She waited a minute for his full attention to be back on what he was writing before she took it. "HEY, GIVE IT!" He barked, jumping up to try and retrieve it.

"HOLD ON, DAMN, I JUST WON'T TO READ IT!"

"hmpf, foine, just don't—"

"AWWW! That's so SWEET!"

"do that."

"Sorry. Is this for Amara?"

"No." He retorted quickly and defiantly, but his blushing said otherwise.

"Roight, okay, whatever."

"You don't believe?"

"Of course not." She said, handing the book of poems back to him. He took and, again, sat back down.

"Well, I don't. And even if I did, I wouldn't matter."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because she would never be interested in someone loike me."

"Why?"

"Because, now let's talk 'bout somethin'different, loike how yer meeting with the Prof. went." Annalisea rolled her eyes at her brother's stubbornness, but decided not to push any further.

"Foine, found out who I'm gonna try and convince to come here. You know 'im."

"I do?"

"Yeah, tall, big, black hair." All she received was a confused look. "Metal and Russian."

"…."

"COLOSSUS, YOU DIPSHIT!"

"OH, roight, sorry."

"Lord have mercy."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey Amara." Tabby greeted her best friend when she entered their room, but she wasn't greeted back. "Amara? Amara. Hey yo Amara you home!" The young princess snapped out of her daydream and whisked around to Tabby.

"Oh, sorry Tabitha, I was, uh, thinking."

"Uh-huh, sure." She retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"You weren't just _thinking_, not with that look on your face."

"What do mean?"

"You were _daydreaming_ about someone." Amara's eyes widened with horror.

"I was **not**. I would never daydream about anyone or anythi—EEP!" Tabby grabbed her by her arm and pulled her down beside her where she sat on her bed.

"C'mon, you don't have to lie to me. So who is he?"

"I, uh, he, um, well, I" she tried to think of something; again in horror that Tabby knew she liked someone.

":gasp: I know who it is! It's that new guy, Py—" Amara's hand clamped over her friend's mouth.

"Shhhh, quiet, someone might hear you." She said, and removed her hand.

"It _is _him. I knew it." Tabby replied in a quieter tone.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" She asked worriedly and Tabby could see the concern all over her face.

"He doesn't know you like him, does he?"

"I don't think so, no."

"Have you at least talked to him yet?"

"Well, when we were knocked over, he helped me back up, so I thanked him, kissed him on the cheek, told him he was sweet, and then left."

"Whoa, whoa, wait, hold up, you kissed him?"

"On the cheek, yes, it was out of gratitude."

"Girl, please, you know very well, that ain't true." Amara turned her head to hide her blush, but she couldn't deny the truth of it: the kiss _wasn't_ out of gratitude. She hadn't even known St. John an entire day, but already liked him. She couldn't figure out why though; he had always been their enemy, so why did she so quickly fall in love. Sighing in defeat, she got up and walked over her bed.

"Good night, Tabitha." She turned off the lamp next to her and laid down, and Tabby did the same.

"Sweet dreams……well, more like, _hot_ dreams." A pillow came in contact with her head.

Amara didn't go to sleep for a long while, she couldn't. All she could do was think about that new mutant with the orange hair. She tried not to, she knew it could only be a just a secret infatuation, nothing more; her parents would never allow her to be with someone so 'beneath' her. She hated them for that. They always said she couldn't be the queen of their land unless she married a noble, or a royal, but she didn't like any of the young nobles of Nova Roma. They always look at her and see a prize or a piece of property, but when St. John looked at her, he saw not a prize or property, but her. Amara figured that was the moment she fell for him. She didn't care what her parents said or thought, she wanted to get to know him and she would. She decided that tomorrow she was going to talk to him, really talk to him………..hopefully.

Oblivious to her, Tabitha was also making a plane to get the two of them together.

**XxXxXxXxXx**  
1:33am inside the TV room

_Headline:_**Wanted Guild Members in Police Custody**  
News Anchor:

'_Brantley Dresh, reporting live from New Orleans. I am standing in what seems to be a long been abandon part of the city, where, just yesterday evening, was the home of a large, mysterious explosion, leaving this massive crack across the road._' The camera zoomed in for a close look at the crack, and then zoomed back out so the anchor was back in the screen. '_The explosion was thought to have been caused by some people messing around, or possibly by a mutant. However, when the police arrived, they were shocked at what they found: 20 sum unconscious, but alive, men scattered across the street. Once the men came too and were rounded up, it was discovered that they were wanted members of one of the largest crime families in the country known as, The Thieves Guild._' Pictures of the captured men came across the screen, one of which was Henry's. '_The police are still trying to locate the rest of the guild but have had no luck. The men in custody are being questioned for the whereabouts of the guild's headquarters, but have not yet given the police they answers they need. Back to you, Suzan._'

"Oh God, what've I done?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

OMG! I redid this chapter about 7 times, SO APPRECIATE IT! I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP. Lordy, this was a hard chapter to write. I love you all! And thanx for all the great reviews! Kept 'em c'min!

Oh and for all of ya'll that don't know what a rubbernecker is, it's someone who is all up in someone else's business, like those annoying people who slow down when there's a wreck on the highway, but there is no policeman or whatever making them slow down. They just do it to see what happened, and to hold everyone else up. YAY RUBBERNECKERS!

Quote of the day: "Ah'm happier dan a tornader in a trailer park!" Mater from 'Cars'


	5. The Plan Forms

OMG! I know y'all thought I'd NEVER get this up, right? Well, I was starting to think so myself. BUT, here it is!! Oh, and y'all remember how in the last chapter I said I didn't own X-Men and I probably wouldn't by the next chapter either? Guess what……I STILL DON'T!! Now, go and enjoy this story.

And one more thing: If you really like this story and/or my other story, A Krieg Of My Own, then you need to go and read my newest one, Limerence. It's frickin AWESOME! It's a Batman fanfic, and even if you don't like Batman, you still need to read it cuz Batman himself ain't really in it hardly at all. But yeah, it's the best one I've written so far. Even made a soundtrack for it. Go me!!

Now on with the show!...er…story….

**Chapter 5: The Plan Forms**

xxXxx

The redness grew darker and began to spread rapidly across his face as he watched her talk with her friends. She was so beautiful and kind and her laugh made his whole body go numb. '_C'mon, St. John, just go talk to the Sheila. She's just a girl. Talking to her can't be any worse than having to face Magneto……heh, especially after burning half the furniture……for the third time……eerrr, focus!_' he screamed to himself, shaking his head. '_Okay, 'ere I go…_' ….no movement… '_Damnit! Quit being such a fucking __**pansy**__! Just walk the hell in!_' ….again, no movement…. '_……I think I'm gonna cry…_' All of the sudden his felling of bliss was replaced with sheer hatred and the memory of their trip to London where a certain bastard froze his hands so he couldn't use his fire. "Hey, Amara!"

"Oh, hello, Bobby." How dare that asshole speak to someone such as this alluring flame before them? Just the mere thought of that insignificant fool being around her filled him with loath and despise. He felt his fists clench and his foot beginning to move when—"

"You do know this would, like, be considered '_stalking_,' right?"

"Eee-eeee!"

"Did you hear something, Bobby?" Amara asked, looking around.

"No."

"I could have sworn I heard something."

"Wut the hell is wrong with you?!" the young Aussie shouted in a semi whisper as he spun around. "You dun sneak up on people like that!"

"Just like how you shouldn't be, like, stalking?" Kitty retorted, her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't stalking."

"Right, you were, like, '_spying_' then."

"No-oo, I wasn't spying either."

"Then, like, what were you doing?" She crossed her arms and cocked and eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"I-I-I was _observing_." He said while scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously.

"Uh-huh, observing Amara, right?"

"Roight—I mean no! I was observing the room, and stuff, not Amara, definitely not Amara."

"Look, if you like her so much, why don't you just, like, go in and talk to her? I mean, you write romance novels, so it, like, shouldn't be too hard for you."

"How'd you know I write romance novels?"

"Your sister, like, told me…..and I've seen them. But that's not what we're talking about. Now go in and talk to her."

"I can't…" He said and turned his head. Kitty released an aggravated sigh and rolled her eyes; then asked,

"And, like, why not?"

"Beeeecaaause I—I…uh….have to….go and…get something to eat….yeah. I haven't eaten in hours." With that said he walked past Kitty down the hall and disappeared around the corner. '_Oh what-ever. Liar._'

"Hey, Kitty."

"Huh?" Kitty looked back at the door to see her friend standing there looking around with a look of curiosity upon her face. "Oh, hey, Amara."

"Were you talking to someone?"

"No."

"That's odd…"

"What?"

"I've been hearing things all day. Like random little noises or something." Looking back down the hall a smirk began to take form on Kitty's face. '_All day, huh? Looks like Pyro's crushing…__**bad**_'

St. John entered the kitchen only to find the younger Cajun sitting at the table eating a bowl of ice-cream. Taking notice of his presence, Emma looked up and smiled. "Bonjour. You all done with yer stalking?"

"Err, wut's with you people? I wasn't stalking."

"'Kay. You want some ice-cream? There are some more bowls above the sink." Getting one and grabbing a spoon from the drawer, he took a seat in front of his friend.

"Why aren't you off hanging with yer brother?"

"He and Annalisea are picking up some new mutant from the airport." She answered.

"Oh yeah, Anna told me who it was but……I don't remember now……oh well."

They sat in silence for a long while. It was slightly awkward, Emma could tell something was eating him; he hadn't taken a bite of his ice-cream, he just stirred it, a scowl going on his face. '_I'm betting he saw that Bobby talking to Amara and got jealous. That's so cute._' That last thought caused her grin immensely though she tried to fight it. St. John looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Wut?"

"Yer jealous, aren't cha?"

"Wut?! Jealous?! Jealous of what?!"

"Bobby. Him and the fact that he'll actually talk to Amara while you just watch her like some kind of creepy perverted old guy that hasn't gotten laid in like fifty years." horrified look

"Da hell kinda analogy was THAT?!"

"Eh, I call 'em as I see 'em." She retorted with her arms crossed, leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah well, that was sick and I'm not jealous of him."

"Good, cuz ya shouldn't be."

"Why?"

"Cuz, she doesn't see him like that."

"Wut you mean?"

"I mean, He's to her as I'm to you. We're more like siblings, not dating material for each other."

"Well it doesn't really matter; like I told Anna, I don't really have much of a shot with her." He more or less muttered to himself, finally taking a bite of his half melted ice-cream. "I'm not good enough."

"What makes ya say that, mon ami?"

"I'm not a 'good guy'." Emma watched him, never taking his eyes of his bowl. She cocked her head to the side and stared intently at him, as if trying to read him. Finally she spoke…

"………yer a retard."

"Huh?" He looked up, a bit confused and bewildered. '_Well __**that**__ came from nowhere._'

"You think yer a bad guy, but yer not. You like to cause trouble, but that doesn't make you bad, may make you really annoying, but not bad. You care about those close to you and would put your life on the line for them. Yer a _good_ guy, yer just _bad_ at staying out of trouble."

"You really think that, Em?"

"I really, really do….**but** on a more important matter, me and Remy may be in serious danger." She said, leaning forward.

"Ooo, why?" He asked, also leaning forward, now interested in their conversation.

"Cuz those guys in N'Orleans that I knocked unconscious got arrested and now their probably out and probably pissed and probably gonna retaliate and come kill me and Remy and we're gonna be dead and I don't wanna die." deep breath St. John stared at her with a look that _sceamed_ 'retard!' "What?"

"First of all, Sheila, yer waaaay to damn paranoid for yer own good. And secondly how do you know they got arrested?"

"The news."

"Roight. Well, I doubt you have anything to worry about."

"Why not?"

"Cuz not even those dumbasses are stupid enough to attack a school of mutants."

"Wanna bet? Don't you remember what happen in N'Orleans, mon ami? They'd probably bring some explosives and blow us all up. And they don't know this is a school of mutants."

"Well they don't come across as being smart enough to think something like that up. Besides," he smirked, "Wolvie will most likely smell 'em c'min before they could get anywhere close 'nough to do some kind of damage."

"Yer probably right. I guess I did overreact a lil." She said with relief and another spoonful of ice-cream.

"Not ta mention the fact that they're money hogs and wouldn't waste money and time to come and hunt you guys down and 'attempt' at harming either of you." Finishing his bowl, St. John leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head, and eyes shut. The two remained silent for quite awhile until he broke it. "I bet if you never go back there, you'll never see anything of those stupidasses again. 'Course, why _would_ you go back? It's not like there's anything important down there."

"Yeeeeah, just a bunch of junk—" Emma froze; her eyes began to widen, her heart skipped a beat, and she felt her entire body go numb. Her breathing became erotic and upon hearing it St. John opened an eye.

"Em, you alroight?" She gave no answer, just stared at the table. "Emma, wut's wrong? C'mon, yer freaking me out." He said, leaning forward across the table.

"I have to go back, mon ami." She spoke, quietly and calmly.

"Wu—go back?! Are ya outta ya fucking mind?!"

"There's something I have ta get." Again she spoke with unusual calm, almost eerie sounding.

"Like wut?!"

"Something I hold very dear to me." Getting up from her seat, she headed for the door, "I've gotta go call Remy." And with that, she vanished around the corner.

"Sheila's lost it." Rising from his chair, St. John took their bowls to the sink and put the ice-cream back in the freezer. With his back against the counter he got out his lighter and began playing with it as his thoughts started to wander. '_Wut could be so damn important that she's willing to risk her life for? Well at least she's not afraid to __**take**__ a risk; I can't even ask a girl out!_'

click……click……click……click… The noise was getting louder as Amara made her way to the kitchen. Trying not to make a sound, she peered her head around the doorframe and froze. There he was, just standing there, lighter in hand. '_I wonder what he's thinking about_' she thought as her cheeks turned a bit rosy. '_He's so cute and kind and shy…hard to believe he was an enemy working for Magneto._' She continued to watch him in silence, admiring the way he looked; the red and black flamed shorts and white muscle shirt suited him well. '_Okay, Amara, just walk in and say hi, it's not like he'll hurt you……well, most likely not…..Errrr, c'mon! I bet he'd have no problem talking to me!_' Taking a deep breath, Amara walked into the kitchen with a sweet smile, her hands behind her back, and stopped right beside the young Aussie. "Hi, St. John."

"Ayeeee!" He yelped and jumped out of surprise, which caused her to do the same. "Sorry, Sheila, didn't hear ya come in." '_Not that I moind._'

"No, I'm sorry, I should make more noise so that doesn't happen." '_He's cuter when he's scared._' "So why are you in here all alone?"

"Just thinking about stuff." '_I'm actually talking to her!_'

"That's, uh, cool." She said, placing a lock of hair behind her ear. "So you start school tomorrow?"

"Haa……yeeeah." He replied, scratching the back of his head, "I…uh…think the Professor put me in all the same classes as you."

"Yeah, he told me." They stood in an awkward silence, avoiding direct eye contact.

"Well, uh, I hate to run out on ya, but …uh…I gotta go……and, uh….polish my lighter."

"Right, and I've got to go and uh, wash my hair…"

"…well, see ya later."

"…okay, bye." Both turned around, deep red in the face, and walked out on opposite sides of the kitchen, again in awkward silence.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pacing back and forth in front of the main door, occasionally looking down at her watch, Emma waited anxiously for her brother's return. He was taking what seemed like forever to get back from the airport. How far was the freaking thing anyway? It'd been three hours since they had left and Emma was growing pissed. She'd been waiting in the foyer for damn near twenty minutes. Grabbing her phone out of her pocket, she dialed her brother's number and held the phone to her ear with an aggravated sigh. "Bonjour?"

"Remy, when ya gonna get back?!"

"Before you can say '_Remy, when ya gonna get back_'." He replied opening the front door.

"Merci, it's about damn time."

"It's only been a few hours," Remy said as he placed a large piece of luggage on the floor, "what's the rush?"

"I need to talk to you—"

"Hey, yer back!" St. John shouted as he came around the corner. "Have a nice trip?"

"Non, traffic was hell."

"Ha! Hell would have been an upgrade compared to that shit." The older aussie blurted as she came through the door carrying another bag of luggage. "Not to mention getting held up at the airport thanks to Remy and his retarded-ass eyes. They took notice to the 'unusual' red on black and **somehow** figured out he wasn't necessarily 'human.' So, they felt the need to search all of us." She finished with a glare towards the Ragin' Cajun.

"I said I was sorry, mon ami. Those damn sunglasses you gave me were getting on my nerves."

"Mm-hmm."

"So, who's the new mutant?" St. John asked, eagerly trying to see over the two older mutants.

"I frickin told you yesterday."

"Well I don't frickin remember."

"Hello, St. John." There he stood, towering over the other two, his deep voice echoing in the large foyer. The young pyromaniac's eyes widened with glee and smiled ear to ear.

"Colossus!" He bellowed and ran up to his Russian friend, attempting to squeeze the life out of him with a hug, but failing. "I thought you'd gone back home and weren't c'ming back."

"Yes, that was the plan, but Professor Xavier offered me a place at his school. He told me that the two of you were also here, so I decided to come." Just then a swarm of students came piling into the foyer wondering what all the commotion was for.

"Hey, it's, like, the third one……Colossus, right?" Kitty asked and the large mutant nodded. "Are you, like, staying here too?" Again he nodded. '_He's so frickin quiet._' Anna thought, eyeing the new recruit.

"That's awesome! Welcome to they team, dude!" Bobby greeted him, shaking his hand and earning a glare from St. John.

Emma took hold of her brother's arm and dragged him away form the crowd so she could talk to him. They began whispering; occasionally looking up to make sure no one was trying to listen.

"Em-mmaaa…" he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "you do realize how _dangerous_ that would be, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but it's really important to me, and you know that."

"Even if we did go, how do you suppose we get there? We'll probably get lost if we drive and I'm not going _**anywhere**_ near an airport any time soon……or a train."

"We coo-ooould borrow that jet of theirs." She said with a grin.

"…que?"

"The jet, we can borrow the jet." Remy stared at his baby sister with bewilderment. Had she lost her mind? Not only did she want to go back to New Orleans, but she want to '_borrow_' the X-Jet.

"Em, you honestly think the Professor will let us do that?"

"He doesn't have to know."

"Emma, no."

"Why?"

"Because, if we do that, we'll **never** earn their trust."

"What's going on?" Annalisea asked popping up out of nowhere with her brother.

"Nothing." Remy answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Ah, Emma just told you her big '_idea_' didn't she?"

"Wut are you talking about?" his sister inquired.

"Em here wants to go back to N'Orleans to get something of '_great_' importance." St. John stated with as much sarcasm as possible. "Now, go on, Anna, tell her how dumb that is."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"The jet."

"Seriously?"

"Oui."

"Wait, where's Colossus?" Remy asked.

"Still getting bombarded by students." Anna quickly answered. "Now, when are you planning on doing this?"

"I dunno, why not tonight?"

"What?!" the two males exclaimed.

"Hmm……well, I _am_ trained to fly the X-Jet if you need a pilot."

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed again, but were ignored.

"You think we should get some more people to go?" Emma looked over her shoulder and instantly knew who she would ask.

"Probably not, don't want to risk their safety." Anna replied, also looking at the group of mutants. "Good chance that none of them have ever been in a dangerous situation like facing the Thieves' Guild."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on, wut you mean, _their _safety?" Her brother half shouted, pointing at the students. "Wut 'bout _our_ safety?"

"Shut up, Johnny Boi."

"Errr…..well, I'm **NOT** going."

_x_X_x_

"I can't believe I'm 'ere."

"sigh Seriously, shut. Up." The two of them leaned against the big, black jet, waiting for the others to get there. Annalisea looked up at the clock on the wall; it read, 11:59 pm. The plan was for everyone to meet down there at exactly midnight and sure enough when that minute hand hit the twelve the room doors whooshed open and in walked the two Cajuns, along with the mansion's newest member, Colossus. "Uh, I thought this was supposed to be a '_secret_' mission."

"Ah, c'mon sis, we couldn't leave 'im, this being his first day 'ere."

"Uh-huh, sure, whatever. Let's just go." They began piling into the X-Jet, the two Aussies exchanging some choice words, when Emma stopped them.

"Hold up, we gotta wait, another person's comin'."

"Are you serious?!" they all asked at once, with the exception on Colossus. "Who?"

"Sorry we're late." Said a thick southern accented voice.

"Well, okay, more like _two_ 'persons'." The eight pairs of eyes wondered to the door to find none other than Amara Aquilla and Rogue.

xxXxx

Hope y'all enjoyed it, took me forever to write. Gawd! Now I must go and work on my other two….and school work….i hate being a student. But it's okay cuz I'm a senior. DON'T HATE '08!!!! Anyways, don't forget to review plz, and no flames plz.

Till next time!

Seeee-yaaaa!

Dyno


End file.
